What Do I Do Now?
by xCutnessx
Summary: Miley and Jake are finally together, at least until Jake leaves for Romania. But what happens when jealousy and love overcomes friendlyfeelings? Who will Miley choose?
1. Starting Out

Hannah Montana—

"_Say something! Don't just let him walk by you again and look like an idiot! SAY SOMETHING!"_

He made his way past the lockers so gracefully, that it was hard not to notice. The same thought re-entered my mind.

"_Come on, you can do it! Say something to him!"_

As hard as I willed my body to obey my thoughts, it refused. I stood there solid stiff. He started to walk closer and closer towards me. My heart started pounding harder than ever.

"_He's coming… SAY SOMETHING!"_

He turned to me and said, "Hi, Miley."

At this time not only was my body paralyzed, but I couldn't think and I was sweating like a pig, so I said the first thing I could think of.

"Hi, Jake, did you know today's lunch is meatloaf?"

"'_Did you know today's lunch is meatloaf?' How stupid was THAT?!"_

"Um… No, I didn't know that… Anyways, Miley, I'm going to be traveling onto Romania to shoot a new movie, that I'll be starring in, next Friday. I'll be gone for awhile… I told you this, right?"

"Yea, right after we… kissed…"

My head lowered a little, but my eyes stayed fixed on him.

"Oh, right… Well, I'd like to hang out until I leave."

"We've been hanging out, Jake."

"You know what I mean… as… boyfriend and girlfriend…"

He was now looking down at his feet. This was the first time I EVER saw him nervous or shy. Ah… he's so cute when he's shy…

"OH, well, do you want to?"

Now I was looking down at my feet and we both looked memorized by our shoes. When my neck started to hurt I lifted my head, but my eyes wandered around nervously.

"YES! Um, I mean, if you want to…"

He picked up his head and I watched his eyes scatter across the halls as if searching for something.

"YES! Um, I guess that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"I guess so!"

"_YES! YOU DID IT!"_

We both smiled and attempted to hug, but we both stopped. We attempted again, same result. Then Jake put out his hand.

"How 'bout we shake?" he said with a smile.

"_Shake? Not my idea of romantic… but it'll have to do."_

I reached for his hand and shook. I said nothing to him. I was a little upset that he couldn't suggest something more… intimate. I started to walk away, then I heard,

"Miley! Wait!"

Jake was now frowning a little. I turned to him, upset, but still hopeful.

"What?" I asked him frowning.

He walked up to me, grabbed both my hands.

"Jake," I started, "What are you…"

I was interrupted by the pressure of Jake's warm, soft lips. He was still holding my hands in his. I gently put my hands on his jaw and held him closer. I could feel people surrounding me and Jake, watching us kiss. The bell rang and the kids scattered. Jake and I stood there, still kissing.

Then, two nosey little people who were still watching me and Jake said,

"OH, BABY!!"


	2. The Big Confession

**I don't own Hannah Montana! On with the story!**

Hannah Montana—

"Okay, I'm all set for my date on the beach with Jake. How do I look?" I asked for Lilly's opinion.

She examined me for a few seconds then turned away.

"Yeah, yeah you look great," she finally answered lying on my bed, seeming not to care,

"Don't you think he'll be jealous, though?"

I stared at Lilly the same way I stared at Jackson each day; pure confusion.

"Who?" I asked.

Lilly turned over on her stomach, "You know, Oliver! Don't you think he'll be jealous of you and Jake?"

I turned to the mirror and continued examining myself.

"Why would he be jealous?" I finally asked.

Lilly turned and starred at me with an obviously annoyed face. She sat there in silence and I paused, waiting for her to say something… or at least STOP STARRING AT ME!

"You're kidding right?" she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Um… No. I'm not…"

I felt foolish answering this question. I felt as if I was just let in on old news.

"Oliver has 'secret' feelings for you, Miles. Isn't it obvious?" Lilly asked rhetorically.

I shook my head. Lilly continued to explain Oliver's, supposedly secret, feelings for me. How ever since he found out I was Hannah Montana, he hasn't looked at me as his friend Miley. He now looked at me as his _crush_ Miley… at least this was what Lilly thought.

My computer beeped. Lilly ran to over to see what it was.

"Oh," she said with a smirk on her face, "Oliver IM-ed you."

I took the wireless keyboard away from her and began to IM Oliver.

**SmokinOken56: **hey, Miles!

**SmileyMiley124: **hi, Oliver! What's up?

He didn't reply as quickly as I hoped he would.

"Where'd he go?" Lilly asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know…" I answered not taking my eyes off the screen.

I began to type again.

**SmileyMiley124: **r u there?

**SmokenOken56:** yea… just thinking…

Lilly took the keyboard away from me and typed.

**SmileyMiley124:** about what?

**SmokenOken56:** stuff…

**SmileyMiley124:** what stuff?

There was a long pause.

**SmokenOken56: **well…

I looked at my watch. It read 5:52pm. I grabbed the keyboard from Lilly.

**SmileyMiley124: **sorry, Oliver! I have to go on my date with Jake!

**SmileyMiley124 signed off**

"Hey!" Lilly said,

"He was about to squeal!"

I only looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little. I continued to avoid her questions, fearing that I might come to the conclusion that Oliver DOES like me.

_Ding-Dong_

"It's Jake!" I said, suddenly freaked.

My hands started running through my hair, my heart raced, my thoughts traveled in my head all at once. The pressure suddenly began to hit me.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked standing up and grabbing me by the shoulders,

"GO ANSWER THE DOOR!"

I did as instructed, although it took me a while to process this action in my head. As I reached for the door, my hand froze. I took a deep breath and continued. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Jake with flowers.

"Hey, Miley," Jake said, his smile growing wider,

"I brought some flowers for you."

He stuck out his hand grasping a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my god, Jake! These are beautiful!" I grabbed the tulips and held them to my nose as I whiffed the sweet scent. I placed them in an empty vase and was on my way with Jake.

We walked and talked for hours around the beach heading towards no certain destination. Later, we stopped to eat at Rico's, a restaurant on the beach where my brother worked. Jake and I carried on with our conversations until, of course, Jackson walked by.

"Hi, Miles!" Jackson said with a smile on his face.

He obviously planned to embarrass me.

"Oh no, Jackson!" I hid my face behind Jake.

"Oh, come on! I'm your big brother, Miley. Would I ever embarrass you?" he asked with an innocent look on his face, then turned to Jake,

"Hey, aren't you that zombie slayer on T.V.?"

Jackson already knew that Jake was a celebrity, he apparently had a plan.

"Yep, that's me alright!" Jake said proudly.

Jackson put on an excited face on and said, "No way! I need to go get my camera. Will you stay here so that I can go grab it?"

Jake smiled, "Sure, anything for a fan."

I watched Jackson run across the beach toward home and the farther he ran the happier I was, and the more I thought.

"Was that your brother?" Jake asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said turning back to Jake.

While I stared at Jake's smile, I forgot about Jackson and the rest of the world. Right now, only Jake and I existed.

A little while later, Jackson returned with not just a camera in hand, but also about twenty-five, screaming girls.

"Hey, Miley!" Jackson said than snapped a few pictures of me and Jake being attacked by swarming fans,

"I just brought a couple of friends back with me. Hope you don't mind."

Flashes from cameras blinded us. The girls grabbed out for Jake. One girl grasped him by the shirt and started pulling him away from me.

"Miley!" Jake screamed holding his arm out to me while disappearing into the crowd.

My anger intensified.

"Oh, now it's on!" I said and without thinking, I clawed at the girl's arm, pulling it from Jake's.

The girl tugged back and paid no attention to Jake, but to her now burning red arm. More hands swung out to grab Jake away from me. I got angrier and angrier. And soon my anger turned to rage. I grabbed another arm and bit. I grabbed two more arms and twisted.

"OUCH!" screamed two familiar voices followed by an, "Ooh! _Stiz_…"

In that instant, I knew it was Amber and Ashley. That made me angrier. I swatted the crazy fans away from me and Jake (mostly Jake). After I ran out of energy from fighting, Jake and I ran to my house, escaping from the crazed fans. We were gasping for breath. It was now 9:43pm. We had been running for an hour.

"We made it," I said panting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said staring at me.

I looked at him confused and said, "Why are you sorry?"

"Those fans were out of control! It totally ruined our date, and for that I'm sorry…" Jake put his hand on his heart being melodramatic, but still showing that he was really sincere.

I don't know what happened, but at that moment I fell into deeper love with Jake. I felt as though I could trust him completely. I grabbed his hand and kissed him passionately.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

I took Jake to my room.

"_I hope I'm doing the right thing…"_

"Miley, what do you want to show me?" Jake asked smiling, but I was not.

"I… I need to show you something important…" I said nervously.

Jake did not smile now. He put on a serious face for me.

"But before I show you what I need to show you, I need to know… Do you love me?" I asked biting my lip.

He looked at me with those big green eyes. I had to look away, it was too distracting and in a way, painful.

"Do you love me?" Jake asked.

Those words pierced my heart.

"Answer the question, Jake…"

My eyes were now shut.

"Of course I love you," he said.

I released my breath and opened my eyes. Jake moved in to kiss me, but I turned away.

"_Wait… This could be your last kiss with Jake…"_

Then, I grabbed Jake and kissed him. He was in shock. We held each other tightly, but gently. I stopped to breathe and the then continued. Jake tripped and fell on my bed. I went tumbling down on top of him. We still kissed. When we were finally done, I sat on my bed next to him.

"Jake…" I whispered.

"Miley?" Jake said tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"What's your favorite Hannah Montana song?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I was weird.

"Um… I don't know… I like all of them."

"Fine, than I'll sing one," I said and got up, ready to sing.

I opened my mouth, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then,

"If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song"

I opened my eyes. Jake sat there in bewilderment.

"_What have I done…?"_


	3. Trust

**Yeah, Hannah Montana… I don't own it!**

Hannah Montana—

Jake and I were both still and silent. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"… Miley…" Jake finally said shaking his head.

This didn't sound good. I began to hang my head low and close my eyes, holding back the hot tears that were ready to run down my face. I couldn't say anything.

Jake began to speak again, "Miley… Why didn't you tell me?"

He began to stand up. Hearing his voice made me weak and I busted out in uncontrollable tears. I still couldn't speak and it hurt me to look at him this way. I only shook my head.

"Miley?" he said walking up to me.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head. He stared at me in my sorrow. I couldn't stop crying.

"_Why did I just do that? Why couldn't I just keep the secret?"_

I started crying even more. Jake put his arms around me and held me gently.

"You have to stop crying…" he said with tears in his eyes,

"Please… Please stop crying, Miles…"

Even though hearing this and feeling him hold me made me feel safe and secure, I still couldn't stop crying.

"_Stupid puberty! Why can't I stop crying…? "_

I felt Jake's hot tears dropping on my head. I looked up.

"…J-Jake…" I said finally regaining my voice, "I love you, and I trust you…"

I broke away from his hug. He just stared at me.

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana…" I said with tears still on my cheeks,

"Will you keep my secret?"

Jake walked up to me again. I finally stopped crying. He wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks.

"Miley," He said smiling,

"I love you! Why would I want to hurt you by telling your secret to anyone?"

I looked at him with a fainted smile. He no longer had tears in his eyes, but had one remaining tear on his left cheek. I wiped it away, and then kissed him. My arms reached around his neck and his arms around my waist. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground.

We stopped kissing, but our foreheads touched and we gazed into each other's eyes. He put me down, and not even my smile could show how happy I was. Jake leaned in to kiss me again, but I held my perfectly manicured finger up to his lips.

"_Wow… we must've kissed about five times today!"_

He opened his eyes. I couldn't help, but giggle at his confused eyes and lips.

"Come with me," I said and removed my finger from his lips.

I walked into my closet and Jake followed.

"Okay, so far I'm liking this," Jake said jokingly in the dark closet.

I laughed and said, "Look!"

I moved the racks of clothes far apart, at least far enough to see the door to the Hannah Montana closet.

"Whoa!" Jake said looking at the door that read "Hannah Montana" in big purple letters.

I laughed a little more then I opened the double-door entrance. We both walked in. The closet was bright and big. Jake could only look around and smile.

"Cool! This is your Hannah closet?" he asked.

"That's right," I said.

While he wandered around the room, I grabbed a Hannah Montana Concert VIP pass for tomorrow off a side table and hid it behind my back. I walked up to Jake and tapped on his shoulder. He whirled around and smiled even more.

"I've got something for you!" I said playfully and showed him the pass.

"WOW!" he said in utter shock and grabbed the VIP pass. I smiled while watching him in his happiness.

"Thanks so much!" he said.

He lifted me off my feet and swung me around while I screamed with laughter. When my feet were on the ground again I kissed him. He checked his watch.

"Oh, SHOOT!" Jake said with wide eyes,

"It's past midnight! I got to go, Miley!"

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and rushed out. I was upset that Jake had to leave, but at least I had another person I could trust with my secret. The thought of Jake alone made me jump with joy and excitement. I ran into bed and floated away to a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Before the Concert

**I don't own Hannah Montana… yet…**

Hannah Montana—

The next day came, the day of my Hannah Montana concert. I was nervous, but not because of the screaming fans and many live cameras that would be watching and filming my every move. I was never nervous about that. I was nervous because of Jake.

Last night when I gave him the VIP pass, I thought that everything was smooth sailing, and then Saturday came. Doubts swarmed in and out of my head. The most common thought that entered my thoughts was,

"_What if he doesn't come…?"_

But I had to stay positive. If this was the same Jake who told me he loved me last night and would never hurt me, than everything would be okay. It was 2:27pm, nearly 3 ½ hours until the concert started. I was counting every second.

_Ding Dong_

I answered the door.

"Hey, Miley!" Lilly said riding in on her skateboard with an unusually large bag on her back.

"Hi, Lilly… what's that growing on your back?" I asked jokingly, while pointing to her bag.

"This is my Lola costume, Miles," Lilly whispered while holding her bag secure,

"I've been doing this before every Hannah Montana concert! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!"

She started banging on my head with a fist as if she was knocking on a door. The force pushed me back and I fell on the couch.

"Sorry. I've been kind of spacey ever since last night," I said still lying on the couch.

Lilly pushed my legs on the floor and joined me.

"That reminds me… How did your date with Jake go?" she asked staring at the ceiling.

I took awhile to answer. I didn't tell her about my date last night, so she still didn't know Jake knew my secret.

"Well… you see…" I started to answer her while picking myself up off the couch, Lilly following my steps.

_Ding Dong_

"_Oh boy… I forgot…"_

I knew who was at the door and froze. How would I explain this to Lilly?

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lilly said watching me stare at the door with wide eyes.

"Uh… Why get the door when we're having such a wonderful conversation?" I asked nervously.

Lilly made her way to the door, "We were just talking about what happened on your date."

She reached out for the door knob,

"I think it can wait."

Lilly flung open the door. I saw her jaw drop to the floor.

"Hey, Lilly, where's Miley?" Jake asked entering the house.

He saw me, "Oh, hi, Miles!"

I waved and made a sorry face to the still shocked Lilly.

"Hi, Jake, glad you could make it! What's that?" I asked referring to the small, neatly wrapped, box that he was carrying.

Jake looked at the box and then back at me with a bigger smile. He stuck the box out in front of me.

"Here, it's for you," he said.

I took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace, a gold one in a shape of a heart.

"WOW, Jake! This is beautiful!" I said forgetting Lilly was there.

"Look on the back," Jake said.

I did as instructed, expecting another surprise. On the back of the necklace, 'JR and MS' was engraved.

Lilly was behind me staring at the necklace too. But I didn't pay attention to her. I looked up at Jake.

"… Jake… this is… so…" I couldn't find any words.

I stopped talking and ran into his arms. We both kissed each other. I could just imagine Lilly's face watching us kiss.

"Um, Miley, we need to get ready for the… uh… party!" Lilly said trying to hint to me that we needed to get ready for the concert.

I lifted my head up and turned to Lilly.

"Lilly, I told Jake last night about Hannah Montana, after our date. He's riding with us to the concert," I told her, placing my new necklace on the coffee table.

"You mean, he knows you're…"

She was interrupted by Jake, "Yes, I know Miley's Hannah Montana. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Lilly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from Jake.

"Miley!" Lilly whispered.

She sounded angry.

"_Oh, no here it comes…"_

"Why would you tell Jake about your secret?! He's your boyfriend and with your secret, he could play you like a PUPPET!"

Lilly did have a point, but I trusted Jake. I trusted him enough to tell him my secret and much more. That wasn't even important anymore. The important thing was me and Jake could finally be together. Why couldn't she just accept that and let us be?

"I love Jake! I know it seems too soon for love, but trust me, it _is_ love and he loves me back!"

Lilly looked like she was getting annoyed with me… or sick.

"MILEY, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO _KNOW _WHAT LOVE IS!" Lilly accidentally yelled.

Jake overheard this and walked over to us.

"Is there something wrong?" Jake asked us.

"_I wish not…"_

I really did want to say there was nothing wrong between me and Lilly. Unfortunately, Lilly beat me to the answer.

"Yes, there is."

Lilly picked up her bag and made her way to the door, "I'll see you at the concert, Miley."

"Wait!" I said, pushing Jake aside for the moment.

She stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm not mad because of you and Jake, Miles," Lilly said with a frown, "I'm mad because you're forgetting about someone who _really_ does care for you."

Lilly walked outside, the door closing behind her. I walked slowly towards the door and stared into the outside.

"Come on," Jake said sympathetically, while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I moved my shoulder so that Jake's hand fell to his side. I didn't want to be disturbed from my thoughts.

Jake took the necklace he bought me and placed it around me neck gently.

"Let's go get ready for the concert," Jake said.

I nodded my head, still staring out the glass door. I finally pulled away, still thinking about what Lilly said.

"_What did Lilly mean…? Who could I be forgetting?"_

Finally, the answer came to me and I shuddered at my blindness to have not figured it out earlier.

"_Oliver."_

**Okay, I'm sorry to some who've been craving some Oliver, but I promise you, there will be more of him in the next chapter! Also, I'd like for all of you to keep reviewing! The more reviews the better the story!**


	5. The Fall

**I don't own Hannah Montana!**

Hannah Montana—

I was in the Hannah Montana closet, fixing my blonde wig. I didn't have the stereo blasting like I normally did. In fact, the room was completely silent. Jake and I didn't speak to one another, or at all for that matter. I was still thinking about what Lilly said to me earlier.

Even the ride over to the concert in the limo was silent. The most noise made in the car was the leather on the car seats rubbing together as we shifted.

"So, Bud, you okay?" my dad asked trying to break the silence.

I didn't answer him. I just continued to stare out the window as I saw the many fans turning to see the limo, point, and scream. The limo went back to silence.

"_Will Lilly even come…? She will come! She said she'd watch! I wonder if Oliver will come…"_

I don't know why, but Oliver kept appearing in my thoughts. I looked up at Jake he had his arm around my shoulder, but was gazing across the stretch limo. I took his arm, wrapped it around me tighter, rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. He rested his head on mine.

"Bud, we're here," my dad said breaking me and Jake apart.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window seeing and hearing over a thousand fans screaming "HANNAH MONTANA".

I waved and smiled as I walked out of the limo, Jake did the same. The press asked me the usual questions before a performance:

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_How does it feel to perform in front of thousands of fans?"_

"_Anything you'd like to say to our audience?"_

But there was one new question that was asked that night,

"_Are you and Jake Ryan, the zombie-slayer, together now?"_

This question was hard to answer. If I was to say yes in the appearance of myself, Hannah Montana and Jake couldn't be together, publicly anyway. But if I answered this question as Hannah Montana, Jake and I couldn't be together at all.

"Uh… he's here to see the show," was my answer for everyone who asked that question.

I began to rush Jake through the crowd, my dad following close behind. I made my way backstage past the press. When I finally got backstage, I was panting. I was reminded of when Jake and I ran from the screaming girls on our date the other last night.

I was preparing for the grand entrance on stage. I suddenly felt to hands rest on my shoulders. I jumped, turned around and saw Jake.

"You'll do great, Miles— I mean— Hannah," Jake corrected himself.

"Thanks, Jake," I said holding his hand on my shoulder.

I let my hand got and turned to the stage entrance.

"Hannah," Ralph, the stage crew manager, rushed of to my side,

"You're on in ten. You ready?"

I turned to face him in my happy-Hannah attitude,

"Ralph, I'm Hannah Montana! I'm ALWAYS ready."

I turned facing the stage and took deep breaths. Soon I could hear the fans chant "HANNAH, HANNAH". I grabbed the gold necklace that Jake bought me and closed my eyes. I took one last breath and headed for the center floor. The fans cheered and screamed. All I could do was wave and smile. I stood there, waiting for the cue.

Suddenly, the curtain behind me lifted and the back-up dancers poured onto the stage. I acted surprised, like I was supposed to. The music for _Pumpin' up the Party_ played and two muscular guys lifted me up so that I sat on their shoulders. They carried me farther upstage so that the fans had a better view of me.

"Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now"

I continued to sing the song, word for word. While performing, I saw Lilly sitting in the crowd and next to here was Oliver. I smiled and couldn't stop blushing. He smiled too. I noticed Lilly was trying to tell me something, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't. I was still staring at Oliver with my microphone in hand, the lyrics pouring out of my mouth.

Lilly pulled Oliver so that he was facing her. I saw her lips moving, but I couldn't make it out. Oliver no longer had a smile on his face. He turned to me and stood up, and I saw his lips moving.

It looked like he was saying, "Miley, play connection to the geography…"

I tried to keep from making a strange face. I concentrated on Lilly and Oliver's flapping lips. I still couldn't make it out. Oliver grabbed Lilly and ran off. I sang the song in perfect tune, still wondering where Lilly and Oliver were and what they were doing.

"_PSST, Miley_!" said a familiar voice behind me.

I backed up a little to see who it was

"_OLIVER?!"_

I was still singing, but I had to listen to Oliver.

"You need to pay attention to the…" Oliver stopped.

I was pulled around stage by two of the dancers. The confusion finally hit me. I was so mesmerized by Oliver and Lilly that I hadn't paid attention to the choreography. I tripped and stumbled and repeated. The dancers continued as if nothing was wrong. I finally hit the ground, face first.

The microphone hit the ground. The music played, but I didn't sing (of course, it would be very hard to sing with your nose stuck to the floor). The dancers stopped, the fans silenced. I lifted my head and covered my nose, it hurt terribly. I got off the floor and made my way off stage.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Oliver asked removing my hands from my nose to see.

I quickly replaced my hands on my nose and walked to my dressing room. Ralph came in between me and the door.

"Hannah, you want to take ten?" Ralph asked sympathetically.

I nodded and Ralph rushed off onto stage with a microphone.

"How's everything, Hannah fans?" He asked the crowd.

There was a big roar and I watched backstage.

"Listen," Ralph continued,

"Hannah had a little mishap with the choreography and will be taking a ten minute break, but she'll be back on and ready to rock!"

The fans roared and Ralph exited the stage. I went back into my dressing room and sat in my chair. My dad walked in,

"You alright, Bud?"

"Yeah," I lied, my hands still on my nose.

I was completely humiliated in public. I can recover from my swollen nose, but the embarrassment is more of a long-term deal. Dad took my hands away from my face.

"Well, that's pretty red and swollen," he said with a concerned face,

"Let's just call you Rudolph from now on."

I knew he was only trying to make things better, but trust me it wasn't working. I shot him an upset face.

"I'm sorry, Bud" he said,

"I was only trying to help."

I got up and gave him a hug,

"Thanks, Dad, I appreciate it."

"I got to go set up for your next performance," he said breaking away from the hug.

He kissed me on my forehead and walked off. Right after he left, Oliver came in with a bag of ice.

"Hey, Miles." He said walking over.

"Hey, Oliver…" I said sitting down again.

"Let me see your nose," he said removing my hands. He gently leaned my head back and placed the bag of ice on my nose.

"Thanks, Oliver… How'd you get back here?" I asked.

He held up a VIP pass.

"I borrowed Lilly's," he said, holding the bag on my nose.

I took his free hand in mine and said, "Thanks again, Oliver. You're a lifesaver."

I grabbed the ice, placed it on the counter, got out of my chair and gave him an unexpected hug. I closed my eyes as we held each other and smiled. I kissed his cheek lightly.

Then I heard, "Miley?"

I opened my eyes. There was Jake at the door. Oliver and I let go and turned to face Jake.

"Miley, what are you doing with Oliver?" Jake asked walking over to Oliver with an evil glare in his eyes.

I ran in between Jake and Oliver and shoved Jake back gently

"Jake, I was just thanking Oliver for helping me," I explained.

Oliver was nodding nervously.

"Yeah I saw you thanking him…" Jake said staring at Oliver.

"Jake, it's not what you think!" I stammered.

Oliver walked behind me, "I just came in here to see if Miley was okay and give her some ice."

Jake was red. Oliver took the bag of ice.

"You want some ice?" he asked Jake,

"You look like you're burning."

I turned to face Oliver. He looked back at me blankly. He obviously knew he was in trouble. Jake walked around me and up to Oliver.

"You're going to need some ice when I'm through with you!" Jake said angrily.

I didn't know how, but I knew I needed to calm Jake. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped in front of Jake. He looked at me angrily. I grabbed him and kissed him full-on. It was like a make out moment. I continued to kiss Jake even with the searing pain in my bruised nose from touching his.

We kissed for about a minute and then I pulled away. Jake's face was no longer angry, but calm and relaxed.

"Jake I need to go back on stage," I said and headed out the door.

When I looked back I saw Oliver. His face was full of depression.

"_I had to! It was the only way I could keep him safe from Jake!"_

I had to protect Oliver, anyway I could.

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, keep'em coming!**


	6. The Beach

**I don't own Hannah Montana!**

Hannah Montana—

The next day, I awoke and the memory of the concert was very blurry. I yawned and stretched, and suddenly the memory all came back to me at once. I panicked. The other night, Oliver seemed so sweet and considerate.

_Beep_

I ran to my computer to see what it was.

**SmokenOken56:** thanx, Miley…

I was a little confused, although I had a clue of what Oliver was talking about.

**SmileyMiley124:** thanx for what, Oliver?

**SmokenOken56:** last night… Jake was going to kill me!

**SmileyMiley124:** yea he was on a rage! I'm sry…

Oliver took a while to respond.

**SmokenOken56:** y r u sry?

**SmileyMiley124:** cause I'm the 1 who kissed u on the cheek

**SmokenOken56:** don't b sry…

**SmileyMiley124:** u looked upset after the concert… u sure ur ok?

**SmokenOken56:** I wasn't so upset bout Jake afterwards

**SmileyMiley124:** than y were u upset?

**SmokenOken56:** because…

There was a long wait before Oliver finally answered me.

**SmokenOken56: **because u kissed Jake… IN FRONT OF ME!

I was in shock. I didn't think Oliver liked me that way.

"_I guess Lilly was right…"_

**ZombieSlayer12 signed on**

**SmokenOken56:** I g2g, Miles, sry!

**SmokenOken56 signed off**

"Oliver…" I heard myself say.

**ZombieSlayer12:** hi, Miley!

I began to type.

**SmileyMiley124: **hi, Jake! U ok?

**ZombieSlayer12:** my lips r still burning from that kiss last night!

**SmileyMiley124:** so ur not mad at me for… kissing Oliver?

**ZombieSlayer12:** I'm mad at Oliver not u

**SmileyMiley124:** but Oliver never did anything! I kissed him!

**ZombieSlayer12:** I'm not worried… I mean how could u fall 4 Oliver?

Reading that cocky comment made me angrier at him.

**SmileyMiley124:** yea well… maybe I am falling 4 Oliver!

Jake didn't reply for awhile.

"_What did I just do?"_

**ZombieSlayer12:** u don't mean that do u?

**SmileyMiley124:** … of course not!

I was so confused that I wasn't sure if I was crushing on Oliver or not.

**ZombieSlayer12:** … ok… want 2 come over today?

**SmileyMiley124:** sry can't! I'm going to the beach with Lilly… Oops that reminds me, I g2g get ready! Xox!

**SmileyMiley124 signed off**

I got dressed for the beach relatively quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Lilly would be over at 1:00pm and it was already 12:52pm. Soon the phone rang and my dad answered. He quickly hung up.

"Lilly in ten," he said.

I got up, ran to the door, and swung it open. Lilly came walking in.

"Lilly, where's your skateboard?" I asked.

"I left it here yesterday… I was so angry I forgot to bring it with me," Lilly said searching for her skateboard.

I watched her search for her board and out of the corner of my eye, I realized it was resting against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Um… Lilly…" I said.

She turned around, "Yeah, Miles?"

I pointed over to the skateboard. She turned quickly and whacked herself on the head with her hand.

"No point grabbing it now. Come on!" Lilly pulled me out the door and toward the beach.

The entire time, I was thinking of Oliver.

"_What if I am falling for Oliver…? I can't be… can I…?"_

Suddenly, I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Miley…" Lilly sang.

I grabbed her hand and threw it to her side.

"Yes, Lilly?" I asked.

"What… or who were you thinking about?" she said with a smile spreading on her face.

"What? No one… I mean nothing!" I said nervously.

Lilly only smiled and looked away. I heard her gasp with excitement and wave hysterically.

"Hi, Oliver!"

"_Oh my God, it's OLIVER!"_

I lost my breath for a moment and panicked. This had never happened to me before; at least not when Oliver was nearby. Why was it happening now?

He walked toward Lilly and me, but I imagined as if Lilly was not there and only Oliver and I were on the beach. I stared at him with worried eyes. While Oliver walked closer, I could see the worry in his eyes as well. Seeing him so nervous made me even more uneasy.

"H-hi, guys," he said.

I didn't say a thing. Oliver and I stared at each other shyly. I could feel Lilly watching us and I was sure Oliver could feel her presence, too. He turned his attention to her as she stared with a smile. I watched her as well. She smiled at both of us while we gave her urging eyes.

"OH, got it!" Lilly finally understood, walking away leaving Oliver and me alone.

We were both silent. We stood there looking at each other, and we couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Why are we laughing?" Oliver said and continued giggling.

"I don't know!" I said choking through my laughter.

Now we were laughing hysterically.

"Come on!" I said no longer nervous.

I grabbed his hand softly. We both stared at his hand in mine with wide eyes; I immediately let go. We walked toward Rico's Surf Shop and sat down. We talked and laughed, and were no longer tense or uncomfortable. Then, I remembered the conversation that Oliver and I had earlier online.

"Oliver…" I said.

He slurped down the last bit of his Sierra Mist,

"Yeah, Miles?"

"When we were talking online… Were you really upset because I kissed Jake?"

He paused.

"Oh, you remember that…" he continued.

"Yeah, I did. Now tell me, were you serious?" I asked hopefully.

"… Maybe…"

"OLI VER!" I demanded,

"I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know?" Oliver stood up and I could tell he was getting defensive.

"I… I don't know why, but believe me, I need to know!"

"No, you don't!" Oliver raised his voice.

"Yes, I do!" I stood up raising my voice.

"You want to know the truth?!" he yelled,

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"Stop kidding around, Oliver!" I said beginning to grow tired of his games.

"Fine, you really want to know the truth?!" he continued to yell angrily.

"Yes!" I said.

"Do you really?!" he screamed.

"Yes, I…" I was cut off by Oliver's lips forced on mine.

"_Well… This is unexpected…"_

Oliver continued to hold me close to him. My eyes were still wide open. Finally, our lips detached. I stared at him shocked.

"… That was weird…" Oliver said with a nervous voice, turning his head around as if searching for someone.

I still stood there, but I wasn't shocked anymore.

"Dare to try again?" I asked softly while biting my lip with a smile.

Oliver turned to face me with a shocked face and then a smile.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a faded smile.

I nodded and made my way closer to him. He made his way closer to me and soon I swung my arms around his shoulders while he worked his arms around my waist. Our heads moved closer and closer.

We were both puckered up and right when we were about to kiss, we heard,

"Going to the beach with Lilly my ass…!"

I immediately pushed Oliver away from my body and we turned to face Jake.

**Sorry it took forever to make this chapter, but with the holidays and everything… I think you can do the math… Well, plz review!**


	7. The Break Up?

**I'm sure some of you already understand that I don't own Hannah Montana!**

Hannah Montana—

I stood there, stiff as a board. Then, finally, the reality hit me and my life became a melodramatic soap opera. Oliver's mouth was moving, but nothing came out.

Then finally, I heard him say,

"I got to run…"

"Yeah, you better run!" Jake said.

Oliver ran off and didn't look back. I watched him run until he was out of sight and then turned my attention to Jake. He stared at me angrily while I watched him with meek eyes.

"Jake…" I said.

He still stood there, waiting for an explanation. Suddenly, my heart sank to my stomach and tears glistened in my eyes. My knees began to shake and I fell to the ground with my hands cupped around my face. Whenever I tried to speak, I choked on my tears. Finally, I looked up at Jake. He just stared at me in my misery.

"Jake, I love you…" I said through my tears.

"Just... STOP!" Jake cut me off,

"I can't believe that you would kiss Oliver again! How could you do that to me?"

I cried even harder.

"I don't know… I don't know…" I continued to trail off.

I held my stomach and started to rock back and forth to keep from getting sick.

"_How did I get myself into this?"_

"Miley… I love you," he said still standing,

"But how could I trust you if I catch you kissing someone else? How could I forgive you? Please, tell me because I don't know."

"Jake…" I said choking back my tears,

"You need to know," I began standing on my own two feet again,

"I love you, but I'm having feelings… Feelings for you AND Oliver…"

Jake scoffed at that remark in disbelief and looked away. I stopped crying, grabbed his jaw firmly, yet softly, and turned his head so that he would face me.

"Jake," I said not letting go,

"I can't control who I fall in love with. It's not a choice."

While speaking to him, I realized a tear sparkling in his eye. It caught me off guard and I stopped talking. I saw it drop down to his cheek. I stared at it blankly and then back into Jake's eyes. He just stared at me with no emotion.

"_How could a look so blank mean so much…?"_

I looked back at the tear and wiped it away slowly. Then, I stared back into Jake's eyes and he stared into mine.

"Jake… I'm sorry," I said beginning to cry again.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and I could feel his arms begin to work around my hips. His hand stroked my head and I took in the scent of thundermint.

"Miley…" Jake said and hearing his relaxed voice made me smile,

"I'm not sure we should see each other anymore."

"_WHAT?!"_

My heart stopped and the world began to spin. I let go of Jake and paced myself around the beach.

"…W-what are you trying to say?" I stuttered.

Jake sighed and continued, "Miley, I understand that you're sorry for what you did, but you still did it! I can't have a girlfriend that would cheat on me. I'm sorry."

I started to sway back and forth.

"Miley? Are you…" Jake trailed on, but I couldn't hear him.

I suddenly lost all will in my body to move and my mind went black.

**This chapter is relatively short, but that means the next one must be long! Perhaps Miley will gain her revenge against Jake. Who knows? You'll all just have to wait and see… and review!**


	8. Split Personality

Hannah Montana—

I was awakened by my own moaning. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. I picked myself up slowly. While rising, my head began to hurt and the more I moved the more painful my head felt.

"Ah!" I said in pain and placed my hands on the bump.

I dropped myself on what seemed to be couch cushions; big mistake.

"AH!" I screamed in agony.

I heard the shuffling of feet running my way.

"Miley, are you okay?!" Jake asked in a concerned voice.

I opened my eyes and Jake was leaning over me.

"_Oh, my God! Am I in Jake's house?!"_

"Jake? What happened? All I remember is the beach and tears, and…" I suddenly regained all my energy,

"YOU DUMPED ME!"

I sat straight up, only to be forced down by my irritating head injury. The pain was too much to take and I began to cry.

"Miley…" Jake said.

I heard the door bust open, but I didn't look to see who it was. I cupped my hands over my face.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" was all I heard.

I removed my hands and saw it was Oliver. He stared back at me, but he looked different in a way.

"_NO! Why now?!"_

I cried even harder and I felt that soon I would have no tears left.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he screamed.

I heard someone run in the room.

"Oliver," then I heard panting,

"Thanks for waiting."

It was Lilly,

"Miley, are you okay?"

She ran and sat at my feet.

Jake began to stand up and said "Look, Oliver, we were…"

"No, Jake, YOU look!" Oliver began,

"Somehow, you convinced Miley that you were trustworthy and I don't know why, but she gave you that trust. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOOSE THAT TRUST IN A MATTER OF DAYS?!"

I removed my hands and looked at him. It's like Oliver had split personalities and now I was witnessing the rage of his protective and angered side.

"If you've forgotten, Oken, Miley lost my trust by kissing YOU!" Jake said then turned to me,

"But there is a way she can earn it back."

That statement brought a small smile to my tear-stained face,

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh PLEASE," Oliver said,

"Do you honestly think Miley would…"

"How?" I asked standing up.

I began to fall over, but Lilly held me up.

"Miley?" Oliver whispered, but I ignored his question.

"Um, Oliver, Lilly could you leave us alone?" Jake asked.

"Fine," Oliver said and stormed out the door.

Before she left me with Jake, Lilly said,

"I got your back, Miles."

Finally, Jake and I were alone.

"So, what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" I asked Jake hopefully.

"Ditch Oliver!" Jake said without hesitation.

**For all the people who want to know if this is a Jiley flick or Moliver flick, here's your answer… I DON"T KNOW MYSELF! Stop pressuring me people! ((Giggles))! Keep reviewing! **


	9. The Sleep Over

Hannah Montana—

"So," Lilly said while stuffing a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth,

"What did Jake want to talk to you about?"

I didn't answer her. I've decided the longer I postpone the questions, the more time I have to figure out an answer.

"Which movie would you rather watch, 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' or 'Just My Luck'?" I asked changing the subject.

"'Pirates of the Caribbean' all the way!" Lilly said,

"I found a bunch of information on the internet about the third movie!"

I was so relieved that Lilly was getting lost in a conversation that didn't involve Jake in anyway.

"Really?" I asked,

"What site?"

Lilly placed her bowl of ice cream on my desk and sat on my bed,

"I can't remember, but I think it was…" Lilly paused for a moment,

"Hey! Don't be changing the subject! What did Jake say?"

"Oh," I said,

"Not much… This is a sleepover shouldn't we sleep?"

Lilly looked at me as if I was crazy. She pointed to the digital clock.

"It's 7:30!" Lilly said,

"Come on, Miles. Tell me. What did Jake say when Oliver and I left?"

I sighed and turned to Lilly,

"He told me the only way I could win back his trust is to… ditch Oliver…"

Lilly eyes widened,

"What a jerk! You're not going to do it are you?"

I turned away.

"ARE YOU?!" Lilly asked.

Now her eyes were popping out of her head. The truth was I wasn't sure of what I was going to do myself.

"YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?!"

"No, Lilly, I never said that…"

"You never said you weren't!" Lilly said.

I didn't want to deal with this… not now, anyways. I popped the 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' disc in my DVD player and pressed play.

"Let's watch the movie Lilly…" I said,

"We'll talk about this later…"

Lilly grabbed her bowl of ice cream and crossed her legs.

"Fine, but whatever side you choose, remember," She said,

"I got your back."

I looked at Lilly and smiled, and to my surprise warm tears of joy came to my eyes. I finally had someone who I could trust, no matter what happened.

**Okay, this is a short chappie compared to the others! I don't know if this is cheesy or not, but if it is, I'm sorry! OH, good news for all you Pirates of the Caribbean fans! I really did find info on the 3rd movie! Check out the sites on my profile. I hope the sites tend to your every POTC3 need! ((Giggles))! That reminds me, I've made a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' story! Check it out!**


	10. The Next Morning

Hannah Montana—

The next day, Lilly and I talked about the Jake situation.

"Well, Miley," Lilly said,

"It's up to you. Personally, I'd dump Jake in a heartbeat, but you both love each other…"

"Lilly, I don't mean to sound rude, but your idea of 'helping' isn't _exactly_ what I would call… oh, what's the word… HELPFUL!" I yelled a bit.

Lilly stared at me with confused and scared eyes. Her look of exaggeration was so convincing, I was afraid something might be crawling in my hair. I stared right back at her with the same eyes, only mine were more annoyed than scared.

"What?!" I asked rubbing the top of my head.

"Attitude much…?" Lilly said sitting on the other side of my bed.

I was silent for a moment and I felt the expression on my face soften. There was a hard lump in my throat that refused to let me swallow it.

"Oh, Lilly!" I said burying my face in the soft pillow, and I began to dampen it with my tears.

"_What the hell?! I'm an emotional WRECK!"_

"Miley?" Lilly's meek voice whispered,

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, but I continued crying into the pillow that was now drenched with my tears.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Lilly say,

"I've figured it out…."

I raised my head and locked eyes with her.

"What?" I asked.

Lilly gave me a look that read _DUH_.

"It's so clear now, Miles. The tears, the boys, the mood swings…"

I could almost guess what she was about to say before she said it.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Although I knew it was coming, that statement made me shout with laughter. Seriously, I had already flung myself on my back and was kicking my legs in the air. I laughed, and laughed, but I don't think it was all from Lilly's small joke. I think it was my way of releasing all my stress and energy. Before I knew it, I had rolled off my bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

"_Ouch…!"_

Both my back and stomach were in dire pain from the fall off my bed and the unceasing laughter. Finally when I stopped, I got right back on my feet and rubbed my lower back and the back of my head.

"That hurt," was all I said.

I opened my eyes to Lilly. Her face was purple and she had a grin on her face that made her look completely and utterly stupid. She made a strange noise and I assumed it was her way of holding back her laughter.

"What a show, Miley!" Lilly said clapping her hands together,

"You're self-humiliation amuses me!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed watching me make a fool out of myself…!" I snapped back.

I was back in my angry state.

"_Crap…! And for a moment there, I had forgotten about Jake and Oliver…."_

"Ugh!" Lilly bursted out,

"I'm just about sick and tired of this! You kissed Jake, you kissed Oliver. You want Jake, you want Oliver. You love Jake, you love Oliver…. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

I stood there; silenced. I blinked a little and continued on staring. She stared back.

"Miley," she said standing up,

"I didn't mean to…"

I raised my hands so that they met my face. I could hear Lilly go on, but I couldn't understand her. Her voice was faint and distant to my ears. I felt Lilly's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miley…."

I removed my hands and forced a smile.

"It's okay… You're right…." I said.

"… I am?" Lilly replied.

"Yeah! I mean, let's face it, I can't continue on like this…. I should just make up my mind. Make a choice and leave it at that," the way those words came out of my mouth sounded too easy,

"All I have to do is pick one of them… either one, and then it's over with!"

I sat down on the edge of my bed and Lilly followed.

"Is it really that simple?" she asked in a serious tone.

I repeated those words in my head.

"…_Is it really that simple…"_

"… No…." I said and let my head rest on Lilly's shoulder.

I was depressed, but I didn't cry. I had to face the situation head on… I couldn't cry….

Lilly stroked my hair a couple of times before responding, "Come on, Miles. It's almost 11 o'clock and I haven't had breakfast. Let's go downstairs and we'll settle the situation once and for all… right after I eat my pancakes!"

She rushed out my bedroom door so quickly, that I almost fell back when she jumped off the bed. Suddenly, I heard something move… almost vibrate on my bedside table. I turned. It was my cell phone. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It read _2 New Messages_. I looked at who had called me, and (of course) it was Jake and Oliver.

**Sry I hadn't posted any new chappies recently! I've just been so busy w/ school and all that junk! Well, I'm back w/ chapter 10! Hope you like it…! And no, I still don't know if it's a Moliver of Jiley story yet!**


	11. The Lie

**Notice how I haven't written a disclaimer in awhile… Cuz I'm just THAT cool! Well, I still don't own Hannah Montana!**

Hannah Montana—

I was alone in the house, for Lilly had left to go to her skateboarding competition. She asked me if I wanted to join her and watch her beat the competition into the ground, but I decided to pass. To be honest, I didn't feel so hot. Jackson and Dad were out at the Gym gaining their (what they called it) "manly essence". I assumed they'd be gone until about… 2-ish. But I was glad I was alone for once. It gave me some space and time to think. I listened to the two missed calls over and over again….

"Hey, Miley, it's Oliver. I haven't talked to you in awhile… hope you're ok…! Please call me or text me or… contact me soon! I really want to talk…"

I moved onto Jake's message…

"Hi, Hun, you didn't answered me when I asked if you were going to ditch Oken! I'd really like to know what you've got to say… I'd also really like to see you again! How does… tomorrow 6 o'clock on the beach sound?"

I closed my phone and sighed. I rubbed my eyes and messaged my temples.

"_This is exhausting…!"_

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me…_

I looked at my phone. Oliver was calling.

"_I really need a new ringtone… 'Dontcha' is just too old."_

I flipped the rhinestone covered phone open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Miley, what's up? Did you get my message? How are you?" he continued on with the questions.

"Oliver, Oliver, one question at a time, please!" I pleaded and the other line went silent.

"…You there?" I asked thinking maybe Oliver hung up.

"Yeah, are you alright?" he asked curiously.

I grunted, "Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking, but let's talk about something else."

"Okay, let's talk about Jake…" Oliver suggested,

"What did he say when I left you with him?"

"Um…"

"_Should I tell him? Maybe I should… he deserves to know… but it might hurt him…"_

"Miley?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered

"What did he say, Miley?"

I didn't answer him.

"Miley, tell me!"

Too many thoughts ran in my head at once, but one idea came to my attention.

"_Why not lie… As long as neither of them knows… I can still see both of them…"_

"Oh, uh, nothing it's not important… we're… not seeing each other anymore," I heard myself say.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I broke up with him!" I managed to sound triumphant.

"Good riddens!" Oliver said,

"You didn't need him anyway. He was way too self-absorbed! He didn't care enough for you!"

"Thanks… um… I got to go, Oliver… I'll talk to you later…!" I said hanging up the phone quickly.

I sat in silence for a few minutes then began to scream and grunt.

"_Now, I'm in deeper shit than before!"_

**Ooh… Miley thought a bad word… ((Giggles))! This chapter is the beginning of a secret love triangle… Miley, Miley, Miley… when will you ever learn… REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	12. Doubts Form

**SO sorry I didn't update in awhile… so UNBELIEVABLY sorry! But I'm back… FOR REVENGE! Oh wait, did I say 'for revenge'? I meant with another chapter! ((Giggles)) Oh, and I still don't own Hannah Montana….**

Hannah Montana—

So, there I was the next day; on the beach… with Jake… just as he had requested on the phone…. We had been sitting at the bar at Rico's Surf Shop for awhile and I still didn't say a word, but if I had a quarter for every thought that went through my head during that date… let's just say Hannah Montana could retire at the age of 14 and still have enough money to live the rest of her life in luxury.

"_What am I going to do? My social life is so screwed…. I'm just glad that school's over in a week. It'll be one less thing to deal with."_

"So, uh, Miles," Jake interrupted my thoughts,

"Do you… want another sprite?"

I looked down and realized I had a straw stuck in my mouth and I was sucking up the nothingness at the bottom of the glass cup. I pulled the straw out from between my lips.

"Yeah… sure…." I answered, not even daring to look into his eyes.

"Hey, Jackson," Jake got the attention of the server,

"We'll have another drink."

"Sure thing," Jackson said, and strangely he went on without another word.

All night while Jake and I were at the beach, Jackson didn't back sass or taunt or tease…. It was so… not Jackson. I sighed.

"Look, Miles, if you're depressed about ditching Oliver, don't worry. You'll get over it in time," Jake tried to comfort me.

It didn't work.

"_This can only lead to trouble. Jake thinks I ditched Oliver and Oliver thinks I dumped Jake…! They're gonna find out sooner or later… I choose later."_

I gave him a meek smile, "No, that's not why I'm upset…. I'm not even upset! I'm just tired from school today. Besides, Hannah's got a concert to perform at on Saturday, so all week I'll be rehearsing; meaning no time for homework."

"_Man, Mondays blow! So will this entire week… or however long this lie lasts…."_

"Well, it's a good thing this is the last week of school," Jake said, placing his arm around my waist.

I adjusted my body so that Jake's arm fell to his side. I gave him an innocent look; convincing him I had no idea that I had just rejected him. Then I frowned and checked my watch. 7:52.

"Jake," I said looking up at him,

"Do you mind if I head back home and we call it a date?"

Jake sighed and nodded his head slowly, not even glancing toward me,

"Sure. Why not?!"

He didn't sound so happy. He took out a $20 bill and slammed it on the counter. I flinched.

"That should cover for all the drinks you've cost me…." I heard him mumble under his breath.

Jake leaned on his elbow which was resting on the countertop. Jackson quickly grabbed the money and stashed it in the cash register. I noticed him pull out a $5 bill for himself, but I didn't bother ratting him out. We could all use a little break…. I sighed and played with the gold charm that dangled from my neck; the one that Jake gave me before the Hannah Montana concert Saturday. I hadn't taken it off since. I even wore it in my sleep.

"_And to think I was the happiest person three days ago…."_

Jake and I both got off our stools and turned to face each other.

"Alright… so, will you be coming to my concert Friday?" I asked him politely.

He gave me a smile,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love Hannah Montana."

"_What about Miley…?"_

I smiled back at him and bobbed my head up and down, still playing with the necklace.

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow," he said with a soft voice.

He made me smile again with hope, "Yeah…."

He leaned down to kiss me and I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, waiting for the connection. And I felt the connection, alright…. Jake placed his lips on my forehead and pulled away. I was a bit shocked and disappointed.

"_What was that all about?!"_

Without another word, Jake turned his back and walked off, leaving me on the beach; a bit heartbroken. I pulled my hand away from the golden necklace and walked home.

"Miley?" I heard Jackson call after me, but I ignored him and rushed home even faster.

I flung the door open and ran stormed inside; angry, obviously.

"Hey, Bud, what's wrong?" I heard my dad ask as he prepared dinner.

I didn't respond. I stomped up the stairs vigorously. I had finally made it to my bedroom door and I pushed it open with strength that I didn't even know I had. I grunted then made it toward my bed. I let myself fall on my comforters. I lay there, staring at the ceiling in confusion.

"_Does he not love me anymore? Is he angry at me? Maybe it was just a mistake! Maybe he didn't notice…!"_

I turned on my side and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 8:36. I was so exhausted, but it was so early. I smelled the dinner dad was cooking, but I wasn't hungry. I stood up again and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out some silk pajamas and slipped them on. Next, I brushed my teeth. This only proved how self-conscious I was becoming.

"_Oh, my god! My teeth are so yellow…! Maybe that's why he didn't want to kiss me…."_

That thought stuck to me.

"_He didn't want to kiss me…."_

I went to my bed and got under the warm, soft covers. Before I turned out the lights and fell asleep, I sat up and unclipped the golden chain that resembled my relationship with Jake. I tossed it on the bedside table and went to sleep.

**Okay, I know what you all are thinking; this chapter sucks. I agree, it's horribly written! But, another chapter or so and I'll be back in the Hannah Montana swing! Plz forgive my absence on fanfic and hope you all continue reading! I'd be more motivated if I got some more REVIEWS!**


End file.
